


At the end of the road

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After the Crisis, Oliver moves on with his life as Barry and Kara try to find their peace after their sacrifice.
Relationships: Barry Allen and Kara Danvers - Relationship, Oliver Queen and Barry Allen, Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	At the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from watching Supernatural series finale. Man, it was a long ride with the show and while it gave a mostly satisfying ending, some characters at some moments got better and/or worse arcs but both Dean and Sam ultimately got the ending they both needed or deserved. Takes place after Crisis (how it should have been, not how the writers ruined it with the Oliver hate and destroying the good DC franchises or icons like what they did to Smallville or Kevin Conroy, plus I read in one interview that Guggenheim wanted, and I quote, 'for Oliver to pay for his crimes and his ending was what he deserved.', which only shows how much he actually hates the character.
> 
> And as for the children that Oliver and Sara later have in here, I'm not explicitly saying that it is Mia, since as interesting as the concept of Mia being Oliver/Sara daughter is, the whining and harassment of the Laurel fanatics that Mia should be Oliver/Laurel daughter, alongside with Arrow Season 8 Mia blaming Oliver for abandoning her, when he was preparing for the Crisis and the planned 'Green Arrow and the Canaries' spinoff, which is nothing more but feminism propaganda, just ruined her for me, so at this point, honestly, I'm rarely going to do the idea of Mia being Oliver's daughter at all.
> 
> And what's also infuriating are how they messed up the changes in post-Crisis timeline as well, Henry and Nora Allens, Harry and Jesse staying dead and the Wellses deserve better than ending up in Nash's head, plus, JL is pointless when no one helps each other out, so in this, let's just say that the people in the afterlife were actually the people that died pre-Crisis.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After the Crisis and after how Barry and Kara sacrificed their lives to stop the Crisis, Oliver enjoyed the changes, with having Laurel, Moira, Tommy and other people he had lost, back in his life in the new universe but was saddened by at what cost.

Oliver was in his apartment and woke up was making a breakfast to William, while his girlfriend Sara was in the shower as he watched the morning news, when Tommy and Laurel, who were happily married, entered to visit, while Sara came out in a bathrobe as they all enjoyed the nice family breakfast.

* * *

Barry was walking down the countryside as he noticed a familiar cabin that he used to visit with his parents before they both died as he wondered what was going on.

"If you're wondering if you're in Heaven, well, who can say you're not, slugger?"

Barry stilled as he turned his head and felt his heart race upon meeting the warm smiles on the kind faces he had not seen in years and had not hoped he would, ever again.

"Welcome home, my sweet little boy." Nora said as she held Barry by his cheek, while Henry hugged him.

Barry was in shock as Henry and Nora helped him sit down on the front porch.

"How…" Barry trailed off.

"We're where we always hoped we would end up one day and you should be proud. You've saved everyone, kiddo." Henry said.

"Kara's got a place over the yonder." Nora gestured as Barry stared.

"Kara is here too?" Barry wondered.

"A few miles down the road is Stein and Ronnie as well, with Eddie. Eddie's a cop, doing what he does best, while Stein is a teacher and Ronnie is an engineer. Everyone here does what they do best and have not what they only need but what they deserve. We've been waiting for you." Henry explained as he pointed.

Barry walked down the meadow until he saw what seemed to be a farm at the countryside that he recognized as the Kent farm and he saw Kara playing with a dog and he also noticed an elderly man that he could only recognize as Kara's late father Zor-El.

Barry whistled as Kara looked up and beamed upon seeing Barry and rushed over to him, smiling and hugging him.

"I can't believe you're here too." Kara said.

"Yeah." Barry said.

"My mom was brought back but… everyone we had lost before the Crisis, those that would've died no matter what…" Kara started and paused, still reliving the grief.

"They're here with us." Barry said as he stared with a faraway look into the distance. "I only wish Ollie could meet his parents here."

"Well, Robert is here but as for Oliver's mother, Tommy, Harry, Ronnie, Eddie and other people… we brought back everyone we could. It's almost perfect here but…" Kara stopped.

"Time is different here. I guess the real question is, what are we going to do here?" Barry said as he turned to the distance and he and Kara then remembered something.

"Wanna see who's the fastest, Scarlet Speedster?" Kara smirked.

"Catch me if you can, Girl of Steel." Barry winked as they both sped off and ran down the road, with Kara barely able to keep up with Barry.

* * *

Oliver was playing in the backyard baseball with Tommy and William, while Sara and Laurel smiled at them as Laurel held her pregnant belly.

* * *

Oliver was walking down the park with toddler girl, who later rushed to Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Roy, Thea, William and other children.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Tommy, Laurel, Roy and Thea and their children were in the living room, watching TV, with the parents covering their children's eyes upon the more graphic moments and on the adults could be seen the age taking its toll as their hair turned greyer and wrinkles formed on their faces.

* * *

Many years later, Oliver was on a bed, hooked up to life support machines, with family photos around him, with him, with Sara, Laurel, Tommy, Roy, Thea and their children, who grew up to be adults now at his bedside as Sara held Oliver's hand, while the children smiled at them.

"Dad, it's OK." William said.

"It's time to go, Ollie." Sara assured, while a stray tear rolled down her cheek, while she kissed him on his forehead.

Oliver smiled at his family with pride as they held Oliver by his hand as Oliver closed his eyes, drew his last breath and tilted his head as the machines blared and the heartbeat monitor flatlined and there was not one dry eye in the room as Oliver passed away in peace.

* * *

Oliver was in the Queen Manor, shocked to see his parents alive and was in the backyard to notice that the gravestones of himself and Robert were gone. Oliver stood there, seemingly alone as he stared at the sunset before he sensed someone approaching him and turned around with a smile upon meeting the familiar faces.

"Hey, Ollie." Barry said.

"We've been waiting for you." Kara said.

Oliver chuckled as the old friends hugged each other, finally reunited, while tears streamed down their eyes, while they placed their arms on each others' shoulders. They were glad to be together again and one day, their friends and remaining family would all reunite with the people them, as well as the other people they love, when the time came.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
